


The Slip Up

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She really needs to be more careful.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slip Up

"What did you do to your ankle?"

Josh is waiting for her when she gets to the office, and she feels an irrational pang of guilt. She would have been here earlier; it's not her fault.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Donna, you've got a bandage on it."

"It's fine."

"You can hardly walk."

She lets out a sigh, tries to shrug nonchalantly. "I slipped."

"You slipped?"

"Yes."

"On what?"

"The sidewalk. I slipped on the sidewalk."

"How did you slip on the sidewalk?"

Sometimes, she wonders if he ever actually leaves the office. "It snowed last night. There was frost."

"And you slipped."

She tries to hobble past him, and gets as far as the doorway; he only has to reach out a little before his hand is on her waist.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." But it takes him a second to move, and she lets out a breath when he's gone.

She really needs to be more careful.


End file.
